Wannabe Spice Girls?
by HalloweenGuardian
Summary: Another story of someone or someones in this case loosing a bet. Please forgive the JoeyxMai. I hate it too.


"C'mon out you guys. You lost fair and square." Tea laughed, shouting to the other room where Kaiba, Yami, Joey, Tristan, and Marik were changing. You see, it started two days ago where Tea, Mai, and Bakura made a bet with the other five mentioned above. Whoever lost had to do a musical number for the other team, costumes, dancing, the whole shebang. And Team Kaiba (guess who named it?) lost. So Team Girl Power (poor Bakura) chose a certain song that was sure to humiliate the other team. They picked out the dresses (thats right, dresses. Short mini-skirt dresses to be exact) and the song.  
Mai started up the music.

Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
really really wanna zigazig ha.

Bakura couldn't help laughing at his boyfriend. Marik looked so pissed off, daggers seemed to be coming out of his eyes. Kaiba and Joey didn't look to happy either. Tristan and Yami, however, seemed to be having a ball. Mai wondered if they had wanted to loose.

If you want my future forget my past,  
If you wanna get with me better make it fast,  
Now don't go wasting my precious time,  
Get your act together we could be just fine

I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
really really wanna zigazig ha.

If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.

What do you think about that now you know how I feel,  
Say you can handle my love are you for real,  
I won't be hasty, I'll give you a try  
If you really bug me then I'll say goodbye.

Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
really really wanna zigazig ha.

Bakura and Tea were rolling on the ground by now, they were laughing so hard. Bakura knew that he would regret it later, but who cared? Mai was very proud at the coreography, which she had taught the boys.

If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.

So here's a story from A to Z, you wanna get with me  
you gotta listen carefully,  
We got Em in the place who likes it in your face,  
we got G like MC who likes it on an  
Easy V doesn't come for free, she's a real lady,  
and as for me..ah you'll see,  
Slam your body down and wind it all around  
Slam your body down and wind it all around.

If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.

If you wanna be my lover, you gotta, you gotta, you  
gotta,  
you gotta, you gotta, slam, slam, slam, slam  
Slam your body down and wind it all around.  
Slam your body down and wind it all around.  
Slam your body down and wind it all around.  
Slam your body down zigazig ah  
If you wanna be my lover.

"There! We're done! Can we go now?" Asked Kaiba, totally humiliated by the fact that he had just danced to the Spice Girls. Yami looked down at his outfit. "You know, I think I might wear this all the time."  
"Yuug, you do that, and I will disown you." Muttered Joey, his pigtails bobbing. Marik had already dragged Bakura out of the apartment, probably going to take his frustration and anger out on Bakura in a way that was not meant for young children.  
Tea whiped the tears from her eyes, giggles escaping everynow and then.  
"Y... yes, you can go. But remember! You can't take your outfit off until you get home!"  
Kaiba looked like he was about to throttle the girl, but Yami just took his hand and led him out the front door as well.  
"Well, Joey, I'm gonna see you." Tristan yelled over his shoulder, walking past one of Mai's neighbors, who looked shocked at the sight of a teenage man in a mini-skirt. Tea stood up to leave as well.  
"Looks like its just me and you, Mai." Said Joey, giving Mai a knowing look. And she caught on... fast.


End file.
